Heading to Canterlot/The Remaining Droids
Here's how heading to Canterlot goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles II now see the engines heading for Canterlot inside the coach, Nyx is looking very nervous Twilight: Nyx? Are you alright? Nyx: Well, it's about the Sith Incident. At first everyone came to trust me, but now 2 years later some of them still dislike me. Even your brother. He won't even talk to me! Twilight: Don't worry. Sooner or later, he'll seem to trust you. Nyx: I still don't know. But I hope he will. Spike: Besides, it's getting close to Christmas. And no one should be sad on Christmas. Nyx: That's true. Twilight: How about you do some reading? That might help you. Nyx: Sure, can I check out that book about dragons? Twilight: as she takes it out Sure. Nyx: the book and go to a small table (Reading) "The Great Dragon Guide" it "Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." page "Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill someone at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Flare Flyer: This big beast can shoot big streams of fire and is known for having fire on the ends of its wings and tail. Extremely Dangerous, kill on site. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Windscraper: This colorful dragon is known for having a head similar to a Cobra's. When threatened, the Windscraper hisses and shakes the frails on its head. Then it will spit a deadly venom that can either blind or num its victims. Or blast you with it's comet fire. Extremely Dangerous, kill on site. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Crystal Dragon, Star Shadow, Boneknapper, Whispering Death, Sun Phoenix, Lugfoot. Iceflyer. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..." then turns the next page only to find little writing "Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." (in her mind) Odd, why is the page on Night Furies blank like this? unknown to our heroes there is a new threat now view a Sith ship Sith droid: That foal shall not escape us! Sith Droid #2: Contact someone! they activate the hologram to show a pirate Pirate: What is it? Sith Droid #3: Where's Twilight Sparkle? Pirate: She's on her way to Canterlot now. Sith Droid #4: Is our target with her? Pirate: Yes, she is. Sith Droid #1: Good. Sith Droid #3: Now we just need to attack her! Sith Droid #2: No! We already talked about this! We won't attack, he is gonna bring Nyx to us! Why can't you get that straight!? Sith Droid #3: Yes sir. Sith Droid #4: How soon will you get our target? Pirate: When I have her in my grasp, I'll contact you right away! Sith Droid #1: Yes, sir. transmission Droid pilot: Where do you want me to land, sir? Sith Droid #4: Take us to the old abandoned factory outside town. and make to activate the cloacking panels. We don't want our cover to be blown. Droid pilot: Yes sir! turns the ship for Earth and flies down to it Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes